


Draco Malfoy and the Unparalleled Birthday Extravaganza

by mlfoyskhione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Comfort, Draco Malfoy's Birthday, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Pining, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlfoyskhione/pseuds/mlfoyskhione
Summary: All Draco wanted was a simple birthday. What he got was something way more than simple.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 82
Collections: Happy Birthday Draco





	Draco Malfoy and the Unparalleled Birthday Extravaganza

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something for Draco's birthday, so I thought I'd write this. Pretend the Corona Virus isn't a thing.
> 
> -This is a repost, btw. I originally had this posted on Draco's Bday but something was wrong on my ao3 with this fic, so I'm posting this a second time a day after his birthday

Pansy knew how to plan a party. 

In fact, she made a whole career out of party planning. She found she was quite good at it after all the events she planned during their eighth year at Hogwarts, and all the Ministry parties she had helped throw years after Hogwarts. Now she ran her very own business: _Pansy’s Professional Party Planning_. Or _Pansy’s Parties_ for short.

She planned parties for Wizards and Muggles alike, but of course when Muggles were involved she never let them see her using magic to do all the setting up.

Today was Draco Malfoy’s birthday; her best friend. Sure, he was a prick, but she loved him anyway. They’d been friends for about thirty five years now, and if that number didn’t show dedication, she didn’t know what would.

Draco had specifically told her he didn’t want a huge birthday party, however, Pansy couldn’t _not_ plan a huge event for her best friend. It was his fortieth birthday. He was _old_. He deserved to have some fun at that age. 

Pansy was going to throw the most grand party London had ever seen. The venue was at the Claridge hotel, which was both exquisitely fancy, and the perfect place to get pissed and dance, all at the same time. 

Pansy was inviting a good amount of people. She made sure to invite all of Draco’s closest friends, which consisted of Blaise, Greg, and of course herself. Then she made sure to invite some of his acquaintances: Hermione and Ron. _Then_ , she invited his crush: Harry Potter. 

She also sent invitations to people they went to Hogwarts with, people in the Ministry, people Draco worked with, and some of Pansy’s friends- just to fill the space.

She’d been planning this for months now, and even though throughout all those months, Draco had begged for her not to throw a huge party, she knew Draco would love it and have a bloody brilliant time. She was absolutely sure of it.

*****

Another birthday. Another year older. Another pathetic year of his life wasted. 

Draco was now forty, and he wasn’t married, didn’t have any kids, hadn’t done anything useful or exciting in his life. He worked at a library. That pretty much summed up how interesting his life got.

He did however, have one accomplishment in his pitiful life, and that was befriending Harry Potter. He was actually really good friends with Harry, and he felt having Harry in his life was the most important thing he could ask for. Having Harry in his life was the only present he needed. 

Of course, he would prefer dating him, but they hadn’t crossed that line from friendship to partners yet. He didn’t think they ever would, but he was fine with that. He would rather have Harry as a friend, than have him as _nothing_.

If he could choose what activities he would do on his birthday, he would choose spending the day with Harry and only Harry. They would go out to lunch together- somewhere casual, and then go out to dinner together- somewhere fancy. They would spend the day walking around London, maybe going to the park, and finding random activities to fill the day.

That dream would never be fulfilled, since today he was forced, by Pansy, to go shopping with his mother. It wasn’t horrible having to spend time with Narcissa, it was just they always went shopping together. He wanted to do something different, with someone different.

He was positive Pansy was up to some evil scheme, like she usually was. Probably busy turning his house into a club or an open mic night for his birthday. He would kill her if she was. 

Narcissa Malfoy walked up to where Draco was perched on a seat inside some boutique. She bought a flowery dress that looked incredibly expensive, not that money was a problem, and seemed ready to head back home, from the weariness of her stance. 

They’d been out shopping all day and now it was about eight o’clock pm. Draco was exhausted and did not want to return home to a party-filled-house. He wanted to blow out the candle on the little cupcake his mother had bought him, eat it, and fall asleep. 

Narcissa smiled at him. “Ready to go, dear?”

Draco nodded. “Yep.”

They made their way out of the store and called over a cab from the side of the road.

Once inside the cab, Narcissa spoke again. “Did you have a good birthday?”

Draco shrugged. He didn’t know how to respond to that question. If he said no, she would assume he didn’t enjoy spending time with her. If he said yes, well, he’d be lying to her. “It was okay, I guess,” He said, looking out the window.

“Is there something bothering you?” She asked.

“No, I’m fine,” He lied.

The rest of the ride was filled with silence. The cab came to a stop outside some hotel, and Draco wondered if the Muggle car had broken down. 

Narcissa opened her door, and handed the driver a generous amount of money, before indicating for Draco to get out of the cab. Draco was instantly confused, but he hesitantly did what his mother wanted.

They stood outside a hotel called the Claridge, and Draco was about to ask what they were doing when Narcissa walked through the front entrance. Draco followed her, still confused, but he never doubted his mother. Well, he didn’t anymore.

They eventually arrived at a fancy door, and when Narcissa pushed it open, he knew what they were doing at the hotel immediately.

Pansy had thrown a party for him, even though he had specifically told her not to, she did it anyway. Typical.

The room was adorned in black and white party decorations, and the space was huge. There were probably a total of a hundred or more people, and Draco felt claustrophobic just looking at everyone. 

Pansy rushed up to him and gave him a hug, spilling a tiny bit of the champagne she was holding. 

“Draco! Happy birthday!” She squealed. “So, what do you think?” She used her free hand to gesture at the grand space that could probably rival Malfoy Manor’s ballroom.

Draco eyed his mother nervously, silently pleading for help, but she just shook her head and made her way through the maze of people, probably heading to talk with anyone she could find.

“It’s… something,” Draco managed. “You know I told you I didn’t want a party?”

“Yep,” She popped the ‘p’, and dragged him through the crowd, handing him over to Blaise and Greg who were talking to each other in a corner. “Go and mingle,” She said as she unhooked her arm from his and vanished into the mass of people.

“Hey, Draco, Happy Birthday,” Blaise said as he stepped closer to Draco, patting him on the back.

“Yeah, yeah, where’s Harry?” Harry was the only thing he could think about. He hoped Pansy had invited him, or else this night would be even worse than it already was.

“Oh,” Greg said as he took a sip from his drink, “He’s over there, with Granger and Weasley.” He pointed to the middle of the room.

“Okay thanks,” He said vaguely as he walked over to Harry.

Harry saw him coming and his face lit up. Draco’s face mirrored Harry’s and he was about to embrace him in a hug when Hermione blocked his way, shoving a glass of champagne into his hand.

“Happy birthday!” She somewhat screamed over all the noise in the room. 

He gave her a polite nod and turned his attention back over to Harry. He took the extra couple steps to get as close as possible to him, shoving his drink back into Hermione’s hand, and gave Harry a huge hug, holding onto him like they hadn’t seen each other in years.

Harry returned the hug, squeezing Draco’s arms, and Draco wanted to melt right then and there.

“Draco!” Harry smiled as they pulled away from each other. “Happy-” but he never got to finish his sentence. Ron grabbed his arm, saying something about impressing a Ministry official, and just like that, the trio was gone.

Harry gave him a look that said ‘I’m sorry’ over his shoulder, and Draco gave a little laugh.

Then he was alone. Standing in the middle of his party, probably looking like a complete loser. He could go find Pansy or Blaise and Greg again, but he found he didn’t have the energy to hold a conversation with anyone. Except Harry.

He found an empty table and sat down at a chair that was adorned in black ribbons, resting his elbows on the table and his chin in his hand. What a pathetic sight this must be, he thought. It was his birthday, and he was sitting alone at a table. He wished he’d have kept the drink Hermione had given him, so he’d have something to sip on while he people watched.

He wished Pansy had for once done as he’d requested, and let him have a simple birthday. 

After a while of sitting around and doing absolutely nothing, he made his way onto a balcony, and found a bench to sit on. Inside was way too claustrophobic, and there was luckily no one else out on the balcony.

He considered falling asleep outside when he heard the door to the balcony open. He expected it to be Pansy, coming to berate him with questions regarding why he wasn’t inside chatting with people. But as he looked up to see who it was, he saw it was Harry.

Harry found him instantly and sat down beside him on the bench. They didn’t talk for a minute or so, and Draco didn’t mind that. He liked having Harry beside him, the two of them gazing at the night sky and the London lights.

“Is there a reason why you’re out here?” Harry asked eventually.

Draco gave a half-hearted shrug. “Not exactly sure.”

“Not enjoying your party?”

Draco snorted. “I didn’t even ask for this party. Pansy planned it all.”

“Oh,” Harry said.

For some reason Draco felt like crying. He felt like crying and crying and crying until there weren’t any tears left. He felt so pathetic sitting next to Harry, who had his life figured out. Who was still thirty nine years old. 

Draco found he just wanted to go home. He couldn’t let Harry see him cry.

He was about to get up and leave when Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. He reluctantly obliged, sitting back next to Harry, slightly leaning into his side. Harry didn’t let his hand go. Instead, Harry linked their fingers together, squeezing his hand.

They sat like that, leaning against each other, hands together, for what seemed like hours. 

Draco found he had started to cry. He tried to conceal his tears from Harry, but it was too late, Harry already saw.

“Why are you crying, Draco?” Harry asked sympathetically.

Draco wiped at his tears with his free hand. “I don’t know.” He cried some more.

His silent tears turned into shaky sobs, and Harry pulled him close. He pulled Draco so close and held him so tight, that Draco cried some more just because of the sheer closeness. Something he had wanted for so long was this nearness, and he hated that he got it now, all because he was crying. It felt wrong. Forced.

Eventually Draco lifted his head off of Harry’s shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. “Why are you doing this?” He asked hoarsely.

“You’re my friend,” Harry said simply.

Draco shook his head, and another round of sobs overtook him. “I don’t deserve you.”

He was about to rest his head back on Harry’s shoulder when Harry lifted his free hand, brushing away the tears on Draco’s face.

He leaned in closer to Draco, and Draco could feel Harry’s breath on his lips. “I don’t deserve _you_ , Draco,” Harry whispered.

Their lips met in a soft and slow kiss. Draco was hesitant at first, not really knowing the boundaries of what they were doing, but when Harry moved his mouth against Draco’s, Draco followed right on cue.

The kiss was so deep and so slow, Draco felt time had frozen. It was just him and Harry, kissing, hands interlocked, Draco’s tear-streaked cheeks hitting Harry’s glasses.

They kept on kissing and kissing, stopping to breath every once in a while, but then resuming again. Harry brought Draco’s bottom lip between his teeth and Draco _melted_ , like he had wanted to do before, inside the venue, he actually _melted_ from the movement.

Harry paused to mumble almost inaudible words against Draco’s lips. “Happy birthday, Draco.”

“Thank you, Harry.”

He wanted to tell him how this was the best gift he could have ever received, that this was all he’d ever wanted, but he didn’t want to ruin their moment with a mushy heart-to-heart.

This birthday had turned out to be one of his best, all because of a dorky Gryffindor in glasses. He guessed he had Pansy to thank, since her party did lead to all of this.

He would never forget this birthday. It was completely, utterly, unparalleled.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Draco ilysm <3 <3


End file.
